


Morning

by memesf0r0ne



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm dumb and tired and gay, M/M, Other, Some angst, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), so have some fluff because that's all my brain will allow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesf0r0ne/pseuds/memesf0r0ne
Summary: The Cottage is nice.It takes a while to adjust.





	Morning

Crowley usually doesn't wake up first. Usually Aziraphale is up making breakfast, or reading the newspaper, or reading a book in bed, even.

Today, the angel's cheek is pressed against the pillow, facing Crowley, eyes shut.

Over the span of 6032 years, Crowley simply cannot believe he hasn't seen this before. Aziraphale looks absolutely beautiful like this. His chest rises and falls, and a soft, careless smile is on his face. The window casts rather nice light.

Then Aziraphale frowns, not awakening. Crowley's brow furrows.

"No...please, God, try a second chance-- I know he can! You haven't seen him..." Aziraphale murmurs. Crowley immediately knows who his friend is talking about. Gently, he moves over, puts a hand on Aziraphale's arm, and rubs it in an attempt to soothe him.

It does not help.

Aziraphale is still panicked, and so is Crowley, whose chest is pulling itself together so he can hardly breathe.

"No...Lord, he doesn't-- he isn't bad, I know he isn't--"

Without his consent, Crowley's eyes itch, and he wipes them with the back of his free hand. This night terror is his fault, he never should have--

"Angel, stop it, wake up," he rasps, shaking lightly the arm in his grasp.

"Mnh. Please, G--"

"Love, pleassse wake up," Crowley repeats, louder.

"What?" Aziraphale asks, his eyes fluttering. He gets a look at Crowley's face right away. "My Dearest, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Th- there isssn't anything wrong with me, angel, what do you--"

"You've been crying," Aziraphale points out softly.

"I'm fine. You were having a nightmare."

Aziraphale's eyes go wide. "Was I talking? I'm sorry, dear, I--"

"So you...know what you were sssaying?"

"Crowley, I tried, I really did. I--"

"Angel! You don't need to sssave me. I don't need redemption!"

"I know, dear. You're perfect the way you are. I just-- I don't know Her Ineffable Plan, and-- I thought I might help you."

Crowley tries his best to calm down by focusing on his words. He stops hissing. "I kinduf-- I like us how we are. Can't we stay like this?"

"Of course," says Aziraphale, pulling the demon closer to him. Crowley presses a light kiss to his friend's collarbone before drifting off.

Later, Aziraphale wakes up first, as usual, but he stays until Crowley awakens, encircled in warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm not very experienced in the field of romantic fiction, or fanfiction for that matter, especially in caring relationships between good people who aren't trying to take over the universe.
> 
> Also, PSA, 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen is lovely and seems to have many Ineffable Partners parallels ;)


End file.
